


Outlaw Queen: Second Chance at True Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [65]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 18 Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw Queen: Second Chance at True Love

** Outlaw Queen: Second Chance at True Love **  
It started with a conversation with a fairy. Regina was at a low point and Tinkerbell was convinced that she could help. She told Regina that she could have a second chance at true love. At first, Regina didn’t believe her, 

Tinkerbell explained that her true love was still out there. All she had to do was follow the trail of pixie dust. It would lead her to her true love. Regina, along with Tinkerbell, followed the trail and it led her to the man with the lion tattoo. Regina was afraid so she didn’t approach him. She didn’t take the second chance that was offered to her, at least not at first. 

It is obvious that there was a spark between them the first time they met. Robin was moved when Regina saved his son, Roland from a flying monkey. He wondered why the Evil Queen would care about the safety of a child. It made him see the softer side of Regina. 

Regina didn’t realize her softer side was showing. Roland reminded her of Henry and she missed her son. Later, she couldn’t resist being interested in him even when she tried to hide it. She gave Robin snark and tried to act like he was just some man that ‘smelled like forest’. 

When they returned to Storybrooke, they could both feel the attraction between them. Regina didn’t understand why she was so drawn to Robin. That was until she saw the lion tattoo. The same one she saw at the end of the pixie dust trail. 

For the first time in a long time, Regina was happy and in love. They were the cute kissy couple. It seemed the Evil Queen wasn’t that evil anymore. Robin’s heart was healed as well after losing Marian. He was happy for the first time in a long time too. 

But things came crashing in on them when Marian was rescued by a well-meaning Emma. Instead of walking away when it seemed that they were never going to have a chance at happiness, their hearts wouldn’t let them forget the new love they had found. 

Even when Robin tried to do the right thing and call it off, they both knew it was too late. They were in too deep to get out of it. Their hearts were bound by true love and nothing was going to change that, not even them. Even as they were walking away they were coming together. 

Then disaster struck and Marian was hit with a spell. To save her Robin had to sacrifice his heart to do the right thing. He had to leave with his family to save Marian. It was heartbreaking to watch as Regina came to watch them leave. 

Their tearful goodbye showed how much they really loved each other. This was true love on the scale of Snow and Charming. To borrow Snowing’s theme, they will find each other again. A love like this won’t end without a fight. They will find a way to be together. It may take some time and a little magic but they have touched each other and left their mark.


End file.
